Guardians of Ga' Hoole: The Last of the Others
by pyrusmew4
Summary: Ty always dreamed about the Others, and he wishes he could meet one. After all this time, he has finally met one and gained a friend as well. But as his trips to see them begin to worry his father, what would it take for him to protect the last of the Others from extinction? I'm not very good at making summaries.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians of Ga' Hoole or any of its characters, I only own the new ones.**

**"Guardians of Ga' Hoole: The Last of the Others"**

**Prologue**

_A long time ago, long before the Guardians of Ga' Hoole were formed and the time of Glaux, there were once mysterious beings that roamed the Owl Kingdoms, their true name was unknown to owl kind and they were simply known as the "Others". The Others were said to have walked on two stick-like legs, no tail of any kinds, no fur nor feathers anywhere on their bodies, no beaks, no claws, but they did have these strange appendages. The Others were believed to have built the castles and churches with nothing but stone and wood. These beings were rumored to be very advance for they were the ones that created the books that owls use and write today. But the Others were not superior in any way, for one day the Others simply vanished without a trace. Nothing remains of the Others to this day, except for the ruins of the castles they had built, as well as their fossilized remains. Soon, forests began to spread over where the Others once lived leading to the birth of the Owl Kingdoms. However, not all the owls believe that the Others were wiped out completely, for a few months after the defeat of the Pure Ones, there were rumors of one of the Others living in the Forest Kingdom of Tyto, the birth place of Soren, the King of the Great Ga' Hoole Tree after Boron, a Snowy Owl along with his mate Baran whom along with the previous King of the Great Tree and Soren's nephew, Coryn, were now in Glaumora. Soren, whom had a__ clutch of two eggs where for some reason, only one hatched, a young Barn Owl Soren named Tyto after his old forest home. Tyto, or "Ty" as he prefers to be called, was very interested about the mysterious Others and often wonders what they were like. One year after his hatching, he was exploring his father's old home after hearing about a rumor about another creature living in the forest and wanted to see if it was true. Suddenly he was attacked by crows and went yeep as he plunged to the ground while his life flashed before his eyes…_

* * *

The Pure Ones: The Pure Ones were a large owl organization consisting mainly of the family _Tytonidae_, more commonly known as Barn Owls, comprised of subspecies such as _Tyto alba_, _Tyto tenebricosa_, and _Tyto multipunctata_. Its main goal was to eliminate the Guardians of Ga'Hoole and "purify" the owl kingdoms.

Glaumora: n. owl heaven

Yeep: _adj._ a term used by birds when, in a state of shock and/or fear, a bird loses its instinct to fly, its wings lock mid-flight, and it suddenly plummets to the ground or in the water, as in "going yeep". Fire blinking often causes owls to go yeep, as well as Twilight's battle cries.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I'm pyrusmew4, and since you clicked the link to my first story, let me be the first (and probably only) to say thank you.**

**Since this is my first story, I know it's not going to be perfect (Hey what story is perfect? There's always room for improvement, I say), so any feedback except flames, of course-would be greatly appreciated. If anything doesn't sit right with you readers, be it grammatical, canonical, lame humor, etc., I am perfectly open to suggestions as to how to fix it.**

**For information regarding the Guardians of Ga' Hoole book series, check out the Guardians of Ga' Hoole wiki: the wiki has tons of facts regarding the characters from the original book series so that you can figure out whether or not story sounds like something you'll want to read.**

**I'm pyrusmew 4 and until next time, keep your burning spirit blazing!**

**…**

**…Do I already have a catchphrase? Hoo boy…**


End file.
